La reina y el caballero
by aletuki01
Summary: Ella una reina con poderes de nieve y hielo, él un caballero que sirve a la diosa de la guerra y sabiduría; ambos involucrados en una guerra que ciertos dioses han decretado nuevamente contra la humanidad. Los caballeros de la esperanza se levantaran una vez más para acabar con aquellos que amenazan la paz. ¿La reina de las nieves estará inmune?
1. Viejos conocidos

**¡I'm back! Jejejeje sip lo sé no tengo perdón T^T en vez de narrarles mis motivos de ausencia (o excusas, como les guste mas XD) mejor les pido disculpas por el ENORME retraso. Bueno como ven he aquí esta nueva entrega de mi fic anterior, agradezco mucho a quienes siguieron "la princesa y el cisne" y espero que esta nueva historia sea igualmente de su agrado. Sin más contratiempos vayamos al capítulo**

 **Advertencias: Diferencias temporales entre Saint Seiya y Frozen [1], personalidades posiblemente OC y faltas ortográficas**

 **Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Masami Kurumada y** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**. **La trama es completamente mía**

Habían trascurrido 7 años desde la última batalla que libraron los santos de Athena, aquella en la que la diosa de la guerra y sabiduría había enfrentado, junto con sus santos, al emperador del averno y donde el más fiel soldado de la diosa había quedado maldito al ser atravesado por la espada del dios Hades.

Para fortuna de Pegaso, quien se encontraba en estado vegetativo, fue liberado de la maldición proveniente de la Espada del Emperador Hades que quedó etérea-mente incrustada en su pecho desde aquella batalla con el dios, luego de que Saori, junto a Shun viajaran a la anterior Guerra Santa ocurrida en el Siglo XVIII para destruir la espada maldita y así librar finalmente al joven guerrero

Tantas cosas tuvieron que pasar para que por fin la paz reinara, al menos por el momento, en la tierra. Ahora que él y sus medios hermanos habían derrotado a los ejércitos de los dioses que planeaban apoderarse de la tierra, tratarían de llevar vidas normales.

Por ejemplo Shun, que había optado por vivir en la lujosa mansión de los kido junto con Seiya y Saori. El más pequeño del grupo decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad para ocupar su vida en algo que beneficiara a las personas, sin tener la necesidad de combatir, fue por ello que una vez platicando con Ikki lo había escuchado decir algo sobre estudiar medicina, cosa predecible considerando la naturaleza compasiva de Andromeda. No hubo marcha atrás cuando Saori accedió a costear los gastos de su carrera

Por su parte Shiryu volvió a los 5 picos en China alegando que los tiempo de paz debían ser aprovechados para entrenar, claro que todos sabían perfectamente que el dragón volvía solo para encontrase con Sunrrei.

De Ikki lo único predecible era su ausencia, como siempre no sabían absolutamente nada de él, pero algo era seguro y es que el fénix volvería cuando fuera necesario.

Y él…paso algunos meses en Japón, luego de haber estado lo suficiente con Seiya, Shun y Saori, regreso a Siberia a visitar la tumba de su madre, a veces recordando las lecciones que tomaba con Isaac y su maestro Camus.

Aun le era doloroso recordar a aquel que llego a querer como a un padre, sin embargo en todos estos años había aprendido a dejar ir el pasado y enfocarse en las nuevas posibilidades que le brindaba él futuro.

A pesar de sentirse cómodo con la soledad que las estepas siberianas le brindaban, Hyoga no dejaba de frecuentar a Seiya y los otros, pues por experiencia propia sabía que era importante mantenerse unidos aun cuando ningún dios amenazara la paz, además de que quedarse tanto tiempo en Siberia le hacía sentirse un tanto melancólico, pues básicamente la mayoría de las experiencias que marcaron su vida se habían llevado a cabo en ese lugar: su madre, Isaack y despues Camus fueron prueba de ello

A esas alturas ya no quedaba ningún caballero de los hielos, a excepción de él, que sirviera al ejército de Atena, de hecho no había nadie que pudiera tener el control sobre el elemento hielo tal como él, Isaac, su maestro y Elsa.

Aun recordaba aquella promesa que de niños habían hecho, si bien la guardo en su mente años después de que ella se fuera, y todo con el propósito de que una vez convertido en el santo de cisne iría hasta Arendelle para mostrarle lo había conseguido. No obstante las cosas se complicaron y la serie de batallas que siguieron después de obtener la armadura le imposibilitaron concretar su promesa, lo único que pudo hacer era preguntase si ella de igual modo había logrado controlar los poderes que tantas angustias le brindaban.

Para él no había sido fácil, en ningún momento pensó que portar una armadura y tener el título de caballero le harían tener pruebas bastante duras: desde asesinar a su maestro, hasta hacer que Isaac perdiera la vida nuevamente todo con tal de salvarlo. Sí, definitivamente el ser un caballero le hacía estar relacionado con la muerte, a él y a todos lo que le rodeaban.

Hyoga había llegado a esa conclusión luego de haber enfrentado a Isaac, fue por ello que dejo de lado la idea de volver a involucrarse con Elsa, desde cualquier ángulo del que fuera visto, era mucho mejor nunca volver a verla.

Y fue así que durante 7 años no volvió a saber nada de ella, sin embargo y para su desgracia el destino pensaba todo lo contrario y una vez que regreso de hacer una de sus tantas visitas a Japón, la noticia de que la reina Elsa de Arendelle estaba en dificultades le llego de sorpresa y a pesar de haberse enterado 3 semanas después, decidió aceptar ayudarla.

0ooooo0

Ya se encontraba en uno de los asientos del avión, cortesía de Saori kido, esperando partir. Llevaba su ropa de siempre, además de un abrigo y un gorro ambos color café claro, no creyó que fuera necesario llevar su armadura, pues desde hace años que nadie declaraba la guerra a la humanidad.

Su mente divagaba muchas cosas, si bien había sido fácil conseguir el vuelo hacia Noruega, lo realmente difícil seria lo que diría una vez que estuviera frente a la reina ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Lo reconocería?, habían pasado 9 años desde que la vio por última vez, y en todo ese tiempo nunca dejo de pensar en ella.

Finalmente el avión emprendió marcha hacia tierras noruegas, luego de unas cuantas horas de vuelo, por fin el piloto de la aeronave le había comunicado que habían llegado a su destino.

El jet privado de los Kido lo había dejado en Noruega más específicamente en Oslo, una vez ahí tendría que tomar un barco que lo llevara hasta Arendelle pues este se encontraba en un fiordo y solo era posible entrar por el puerto.

En la costa, el ajetreo por las embarcaciones era ensordecedor, Hyoga contemplaba como una gran cantidad de navíos eran cargados con mercancía que hombres de aspecto rudo subían sin parar, siendo supervisados por hombres de menor masa muscular que anotaban constantemente cosas en una libreta.

Miles de personas, en su mayoría hombres, iban de aquí para allá cargando sacos de arroz, otros tantos descansaban en barriles mientras jugaban cartas y bebían alcohol y algunos otros cerraban tratos para después ordenar la partida de algún barco.

El legendario caballero de bronce camino entre el mar de gente que en ese momento ocupaba el muelle, con la intención de buscar algún navío que lo llevara hacia el fiordo.

Para Hyoga la situación era normal, pues solo se trataba de un día cualquiera de embarcaciones donde el constante alboroto era necesario, sin embargo los comentarios de algunos marineros le hicieron saber que la llegada de la mercancía hacia el reino de Arendelle era urgente y por lo tanto no se podían permitir ningún retraso

Sin detenerse a profundizar más en la conversación, Hyoga continuó su camino. Lo que pasara con Elsa no lo solucionaría permaneciendo más tiempo ahí, aun así no dejaba de sentir curiosidad por la aparente urgencia en llevar toda esa cantidad de artículos hacia el reino

El santo de cisne analizaba cada uno de los barcos con la intención de encontrar alguno con espacio aparentemente disponible para llevarlo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando diviso algunas naves con cargamento ligero y de inmediato hablo con el que parecía ser el líder de la embarcación, un hombre robusto de tez morena y cabellera corta

—Disculpe, no pude evitar escuchar que el barco se dirige a Arendelle y me preguntaba si le es posible llevarme. En cuanto al dinero no tenga cuidado le pagare lo que sea—pidió Hyoga, esperando que la mención de dinero convenciera al hombre

—Lo siento muchacho, Arendelle recién acaba de abrir sus puertas y la demanda de producto nos impide llevar otra cosa que no sea mercancía

— ¿Recién abrió sus puertas? —indago el rubio

— Así es, Arendelle se mantuvo 13 años excluido y muy pocos eran los navíos que ingresaban, de hecho solo su socio comercial el duque de Weselton podía ingresar

—Entiendo, le agradezco mucho— dicho esto se retiro e intento suerte con los siguientes, sin embargo para desgracia suya ninguno de los buques estaban disponibles para llevarlo. En cada barco la respuesta era igual, cosa que le hacían preguntarse el porqué Arendelle se había resguardado tanto tiempo

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y el hambre se apodero de su estomago, decidió dejar por el momento la búsqueda de un barco que lo llevase y se encamino a buscar algo de comer.

El santo de cisne camino unas cuadras lejos de la costa hasta que finalmente encontró una zona de restaurantes, sin detenerse demasiado a escoger un lugar, entro a una pequeña choza donde servían distintos platillos típicos de la región.

El lugar era pequeño pero bastante acogedor, tomo asiento y espero pacientemente a que tomaran su orden, mientras esperaba algo llamo su atención, en la mesa de junto se encontraba un hombre musculoso de pelo rubio y nariz ancha acompañado de un reno. Hyoga continuo mirándolos de forma discreta, le parecía algo extraño encontrase con semejante animal dentro de un lugar como ese y no solo eso sino que además su dueño parecía entablar una conversación con el reno

A escasos minutos una chica se acerco a tomarle la orden y luego de esperar un poco su comida fue puesta en la mesa. El platillo constaba de una porción de bacalao bañado con una especie de salsa dulce de consistencia gelatinosa, acompañado de puré de papa y ensalada de zanahoria, este último no paso desapercibido para el extraño comensal de la mesa de junto, quien en un descuido del rubio aprovecho para hacerse con la ensalada.

Hyoga volvió a prestar su atención al platillo notando que la ensalada había desaparecido

— ¡Sven eso no se hace! Acabas de comer un canasto de zanahorias — le recrimino su dueño quien pudo apreciar la acción del reno— Lo siento mucho señor, déjeme pagarle por lo ocurrido— se adelanto a decir, mientras se acercaba a la meza del caballero— Sven discúlpate con él

El reno alzo la vista al cielo lanzando un bufido en el proceso y muy a su pesar se acerco hasta Hyoga para después agachar la cabeza cual perro regañado y gruñir una disculpa a su manera

— Descuide, de todas formas no me gustaba la zanahoria— comento Hyoga aun impresionado de que el reno pudiera entender al hombre y manifestar tan bien su arrepentimiento

El sujeto lo miro un momento para después hablar— ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?

— No, de hecho vengo a visitar a una vieja amiga que vive en Arendelle, pero no he podido encontrar un barco que me lleve — explico el ruso

— Mmm… yo me dirijo hacia allá, si quieres puedo llevarte — le propuso— Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de haberte quitado la mitad de tu comida

— ¿De verdad? Te lo agradezco mucho. Por cierto me llamo Hyoga

— Kristoff, un gusto Hyoga— luego de pagar, ambos jóvenes acompañados por el reno se marcharon del lugar

El barco era pequeño y al parecer no llevaba mercancía laguna, los tres subieron y partieron hacia el castillo. A lo largo del camino hablaron de cosas casuales como de donde venia y a lo que se dedicaba cada uno, eso sí, el santo de bronce mantuvo en secreto todo lo relacionado con Atena y su deber como caballero. Ni Hyoga ni Kristoff eran muy dados a hablar mucho con las personas que apenas conocían,

Luego de una hora de navegación se encontraban por llegar al puerto de Arendelle, el sol estaba en el ocaso cuando pudo ver a lo lejos la estructura de un castillo que se alzaba majestuoso entre un poblado, fue entonces que Hyoga decidió preguntarle sobre lo que había oído anteriormente

— Escuche que el castillo se había mantenido cerrado durante mucho tiempo ¿sabes porque?

— Sí, veras los anteriores gobernantes habían querido proteger a la mayor de sus hijas de los peligros de fuera pero ya que fallecieron hace 2 años, su hija la actual reina, decreto que las puertas volvieran a abrirse

La revelación de Kristoff sorprendió a Hyoga, no obstante sus años de entrenamiento le ayudaron a no exteriorizar nada de lo que pensaba y el tema quedo zanjado

Una vez que arribaron Kristoff atraco el barco y Hyoga bajo— Te agradezco por traerme, me dio gusto conocerte Kristoff y a ti también amiguito— dijo acariciando la cabeza del reno

— No es nada y disculpa nuevamente por lo de ensalada— le contesto el proveedor de hielo

—Tranquilo, no es para tanto—trato de calmarlo el ruso

— Bien Sven debemos irnos ya sabes cómo se pone Anna cuando llegamos tarde. Espero que encuentres pronto a quien buscas, nos vemos — Dicho esto emprendió su marcha hacia el castillo

Hyoga paseaba por el pueblo luego de haber dejado a Kristoff y Sven, mientras andaba noto que la mayoría de la gente estaba de aquí para allá con las embarcaciones. Indago un poco más en el pueblo y continúo su camino hasta llegar frente a las puertas principales del castillo y en el acto uno de los guardias que vigilaba la entrada al palacio se acerco a el

— ¡Oye tú! No puedes estar aquí, nadie a acepción de la realeza puede entrar al castillo y menos un vagabundo— dijo el soldado viendo la vestimenta que portaba Hyoga

— No soy un vagabundo, he venido a ver a la reina Elsa, soy un viejo conocido de ella — trato de explicarle con su tono desprovisto de emoción alguna

El guardia retrocedió levemente ante el semblante tranquilo pero igualmente peligroso del rubio, más no se dejo amedrentar y menos estando frente a los demás guardias — Si claro los de tu tipo sí que saben mentir, pero no eres el único que ha inventado ese tipo de disparates — alego, empujándolo con brusquedad y amenazándolo con una de las lanzas que usaba como arma— Será mejor que te largues antes de que llame a los demás guardias — para sorpresa del vigilante el arma fue envuelta por una capa de hielo, cortesía del caballero de cisne, quien se erguía imponente frente al guardia, este se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Hyoga tomo su arma y la destruyo con suma facilidad

— Escúchame solo quiero ver a la reina— dijo con algo parecido a irritación en su voz

— ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! — Grito el soldado, al instante una multitud de agentes amenazaban a Hyoga con sus armas — ¡Alejen a este intruso del castillo!

Seis soldados trataron atacarlo pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo fueron empujados por una ráfaga de aire helado.

—Por favor no quiero herirlos, solo quiero hablar con la reina — pidió

— ¡No lo escuchen! No sabemos qué intenciones tenga para con la reina— el jefe de la guardia hizo una señal para seguir con el ataque. Desde las torres del castillo fueron lanzadas flechas las cuales eran congeladas antes de siquiera tocar al caballero.

—Es inútil ninguno me escuchara. Si utilizo mi cosmos para detenerlos podría hacerles mayor daño, será mejor que solo los deje fuera de combate— dicho esto Hyoga se enfrento a los escoltas de la reina, esta vez utilizando solo sus manos para ello. Uno a uno los guardias eran noqueados por el santo de Atena, sus puños eran tan veloces que no daba tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno

— ¡Necesito más hombres! Cueste lo que cueste sacaremos a ese sujeto de aquí — grito el comandante y de inmediato un centenar de soldados rodearon a Hyoga.

El legendario caballero de cisne bufo molesto, tan solo deseaba encontrarse con su antigua compañera y por el comportamiento absurdo de uno de los guardias, ya tenía encima a todos los soldados del palacio. Claro que podía encargarse sin ningún problema de todos ellos, sin embargo Elsa tomaría a mal semejante alboroto— Vaya reencuentro— gruño por lo bajo

Antes de continuar, el santo de bronce noto como todos los soldados retrocedían hasta dejarlo completamente solo— Supongo que finalmente me dejaran explicarles

De la nada, una fuerte ventisca lanzo a Hyoga varios metros hasta dejarlo a orillas de la costa— ¿Pero qué? — Apenas logro incorporarse del inesperado ataque cuando un enorme golem de nieve aproximadamente de tres metros de altura hizo acto de presencia frente a él.

El golem emitió un fuerte grito, para después lanzar un puñetazo hacia Hyoga quien lo evadió rápidamente. El caballero concentro una mínima parte de su cosmos en su mano derecha para conectarle un certero golpe en el pecho al gigante, que al instante se desmorono.

—Eso será suficiente— expreso victorioso el cisne y antes de que pudiera volver a la entrada del palacio, vio como se formaba nuevamente el gigante— ¿Qué significa esto? —pregunto confundido, evadiendo los brazos de nieve que intentaban aplastarlo.

Dispuesto a terminar esta vez con el hombre de nieve, Hyoga paró en seco el último puño de este y antes de derribarlo una poderosa ventisca, seguida de picos de hielo que emergían del suelo, le impidieron acabar con su contrincante.

Mas ventiscas se hicieron presentes, esta vez la potencia de las mismas había aumentado, provocando que fuera arrojado al mar. Hyoga sentía como poco a poco la temperatura del agua descendía y cuando intento salir a la superficie fue que percibió la gruesa capa de hielo que se había formado en el agua, impidiéndole la salida

— _Solo hay una forma de salir de aquí_ —pensó luego de tocar con la yema de sus dedos el hielo que se había formado encima del mar. Elevo su cosmoenergia y de un puñetazo logro hacerle un boquete al hielo, como hacía muchos años atrás Isaac lo había hecho para salvarle la vida.

Hyoga salió impulsado por el chorro de agua que su puño había causado al golpear el hielo, sus ropas se habían humedecido y para esas alturas ya solo le estorbaban por lo que se desprendió de su abrigo. Miro hacia enfrente, solo para toparse con un ejército de gigantes de nieve tan amenazadores como el primero, que se dirigían hacia él

—Es hora de terminar con esto—el rubio elevo su cosmos, alzando ambos brazos a los lados e imitando los movimientos de un bello cisne a punto de emprender vuelo, ejecuto una de sus técnicas más básicas pero no menos poderosa— ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

El ataque dio de lleno a los monstruos de nieve, los cuales se desmoronaron al instante, esta vez sin indicios de volver a surgir y de paso desato una feroz tormenta de nieve alrededor del castillo

Hyoga caminaba a través de la tormenta, a pesar de que esta iba perdiendo fuerza aun le impedía la visibilidad, en el trayecto pudo observar que ya ningún enemigo se encontraba en pie — ¿Me pregunto quién habrá creado a estos seres? ¿Acaso seria ella? [2]

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Aléjate del reino y no resultaras herido forastero! —la advertencia hizo que el rubio se detuviera

Hyoga miro hacia enfrente tratando de encontrar el origen de la demanda y a pesar de que la ventisca aun le impidiera ver del todo, pudo distinguir la esbelta silueta de una mujer que se acercaba. Una vez que estuvo a dos metros de distancia de ella fue que identifico de quien se trataba

— ¡Elsa! —grito con una mescla de alegría y sorpresa

Frente al caballero se encontraba la reina Elsa de Arendelle, vistiendo un hermoso vestido con mangas color azul glaciar, que se degradaba dándole más luminosidad a la parte superior del traje y acabando en tonos más obscuros de azul. Tenía puesta además una elegante capa transparente y unos detalles brillantes a modo de corpiño cubierto de cristales de hielo. Ella pareció mirarlo un momento

— ¿Hyoga? —el rostro de la joven reina era de total confusión y sorpresa

De momento ninguno dijo nada, solo se observaban el uno al otro sin saber exactamente que hacer. Una fría briza pasó entre ambos haciendo volar sus cabellos y la capa de ella, luego de tanto tiempo por fin se volvieron a encontrar.

 **Continuara….**

 **[1]** **Si anteriormente no concordaban para nada las épocas en las que se desarrollaba Saint Seiya y Frozen, ahora mucho menos coincidirán ¿A que me refiero con esto? pues que la historia se desarrollara mayoritariamente entorno a Saint Seiya y no tanto en Frozen como en mi fic pasado, por lo que veremos a Elsa y Anna interactuar con cosas que en la película nunca se vieron, o más bien aun no existían (como viajar en limusina, avión, etc)**

 **[2] En mi fic anterior Elsa ya había creado a estos gigantes de nieve, sin embargo Hyoga nunca los llego a ver puesto que se encontraba inconsciente.**

 **Y como lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el primer capítulo de este fic. Bueno como dije antes espero que la demora valiera la pena y sobre todo que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado tanto como lo fue el anterior. Mmmm… el titulo no me acaba de convencer, así que estará sujeto a posibles cambios, claro en caso de que se me ocurra algo mejor XD**

 **Por cierto ¿Ya vieron la portada de mi anterior fic "la princesa y el cisne"?jajaja pues bueno esa bellísima imagen es de la** **g** **enial** **YunaShiroiSparda quien amablemente me dejo usarla como portada. La imagen está en su blog, solo coloquen "** **YunaShiroiSparda" en el buscador de google y aparecera, es la primera opción,** **si tienen la oportunidad visítenlo jajajaja de verdad hay cosas muy graciosas, además de adorables *w***

 **Ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, recomendación, crítica constructiva, chiste malo XD y demás, pueden dejármelo en los reviews o en un PM. Sin nada más que decir me despido, feliz semana tengan todos ustedes nos leemos pronto (espero :P) n.n**


	2. Explicaciones

**Advertencias: Diferencias temporales entre Saint Seiya y Frozen, personalidades posiblemente OC y algunas fallas ortográficas =P**

 **Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Masami Kurumada y** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**. **La trama es completamente mía**

De principio no supo que decir frente a él se encontraba Elsa, no sabía si pedirle disculpas por haber atacado a sus guardias y hacer un alboroto en su reino o acercarse a ella y abrazarla con la excusa de no haberla visto en mucho tiempo. Ella se encontraba en la misma situación hacia mucho que no veía al rubio, incluso llego a pensar que jamás en la vida volverían a encontrarse. Sin pensarlo, Elsa acorto la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazo torpemente, aun le costaban ese tipo de cosas

—En verdad eres tu—murmuro sintiendo los brazos de el rodeándola

Deshicieron el abrazo y Hyoga procedió a hablar —Elsa yo…— pero el dedo de la ahora reina le impidió continuar

—Será mejor ir al castillo—comento ella dándose la vuelta y esperando a que la siguiera

Con paso calmo, tanto Elsa como Hyoga, recorrieron en silencio la distancia que los separaba de la costa, generando en el proceso que la tormenta a orillas del castillo fuera disminuyendo.

El silesio reinante entre los dos no era incomodo, de vez en cuando Hyoga la miraba, sin duda el pasar de los años había favorecido a su antigua compañera, debía admitir que era una joven muy hermosa, con un porte elegante y al mismo tiempo poderoso. Desvió la mirada en cuanto ella volteo a verlo

Lo mismo podía decir Elsa, su antiguo compañero había crecido bastante y sus facciones habían mejorado bastante, aun recordaba al pequeño niño rubio de enormes ojos azules que le pedía mostrarle sus poderes, ahora aquel niño se había convertido en un hombre fuerte y con un increíble dominio en cuanto al hielo se refería tal cual lo había sido su maestro Camus

Una vez que llegaron a tierra firme el hielo que cubría al mar perdió fuerza volviéndolo a su estado original. De la tormenta ya solo quedaba una ligera brisa generando que más de uno pudiera apreciara a la líder de Arendelle ser acompañada de cerca por el sujeto que minutos antes había importunado en el reino

Los lugareños observaban a Hyoga con desconfianza, desconfianza que se esfumo al verlo acompañado por su reina la cual sonreía a cada uno de los habitantes de su reino en señal de confianza para con él.

En el balcón del castillo Anna y Kristoff miraban todo, desde que Elsa había salido del palacio, tanto Anna como su prometido salieron para observar con preocupación el encuentro.

— ¡Bien hecho Elsa! ¡Lo lograste! —Grito Anna con júbilo al ver como su hermana había salido victoriosa de la pelea, pero sobre todo que regresaba sana y salva —jajaja ya verá lo que le espera por haber intentado atacar Arendelle. Tal vez unos días en las mazmorras serán suficientes

— Estas exagerando las cosas —comento Kristoff viendo a la reina llegar a la costa con el intruso— ¿No crees que si quisiera atacar a la reina ya lo estaría haciendo ahora que tiene oportunidad?

—Por supuesto que no se atreve a hacerlo, Elsa ya le ha dado su merecido, sería muy torpe de su parte volver a atacarla—argumento la princesa con total seguridad

—Al menos deberíamos saber las razones que lo orillaron a enfrentarse con Elsa ¿No crees? Además por lo que veo tu hermana no parece estar ofendida

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —inquirió la castaña fijando su vista en la misma dirección que su prometido

—Digo que Elsa parece estar bastante tranquila, incluso feliz

—Eso no es verdad Elsa no…—la princesa callo al observar a su hermana quien intercambiaba algunas palabras con la muchedumbre que se había formado minutos antes, descubriendo que efectivamente parecía estar alegre, una alegría que iba más allá del gozo que sentía al estar rodeada de su gente

Los guardias de la entrada empezaban a reincorporarse luego de caer a causa del ataque del rubio, a lo lejos veían acercarse a la emperatriz seguida del forastero, en el acto Hyoga tenía a un centenar de soldados rodeándolo de manera amenazante.

—Es invitado mío, déjenlo pasar—ordeno Elsa, a lo cual los soldados bajaron sus armas

—Pero majestad este sujeto causo graves destrozos al castillo—comento el guardia que había echado a Hyoga en un principio

—Este "sujeto" es mi invitado de honor—dijo la reina haciendo énfasis en la manera despectiva que el soldado había utilizado—Trátenlo como se merece ¿entendido? —hablo de forma amable pero firme

—C-como desee su majestad—dicho esto se retiro del camino para dejarlos ingresar. El soldado miro a Hyoga quien a pesar de mantener el rostro sereno, su mirada reflejaba cierto destello de burla y satisfacción— Te estaré vigilando—le advirtió sin que Elsa se diera cuenta.

Tal amenaza fue ignorada por Hyoga, ahora lo único que le importaba era Elsa. Atravesaron el enorme patio delantero hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio, donde dos soldados más abrieron las puertas para darles paso a la reina y su invitado.

En el corredor Anna esperaba impaciente, una vez que vio a su hermana ingresar al castillo fue directo a su encuentro —Elsa ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? —pregunto mientras la inspeccionaba

—Tranquila Anna, estoy bien—trato de tranquilizarla

—Elsa ¿Quién era ese sujeto? No puedo creer que se atreviera a atacar el castillo

—Anna…

—No puede llegar y montar todo ese alboroto sin razón alguna

—Anna él…

—Encerrarlo en las mazmorras por aquella falta de respeto será lo mejor, aunque Kristoff diga lo contrario

—Anna—la emperatriz elevo ligeramente su voz para llamar la atención de la menor, quien calló al momento. Elsa le señalo con la mirada a la persona detrás de ella

La mirada de la princesa se postro en Hyoga quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo—Oh jejeje hola

—Anna él es un viejo amigo mío, su nombre es Hyoga— lo presento Elsa

—Es un placer conócela princesa Anna, lamento mucho lo sucedido haya afuera—dijo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia

—El placer es mío—contesto la princesa haciendo de igual forma una sutil reverencia

—Todo fue un mal entendido, el que los guardias tuvieran ese comportamiento no fue adecuado. —trato de tranquilizarlo Elsa

—Entonces ¿tu intención no era atacar el castillo? —pregunto algo incrédula la menor de las hermanas

—En lo absoluto princesa, mi único propósito era encontrarme con la reina. Hace tres semanas llego una carta donde pedían mi intervención para aplacar la terrible tormenta que se había apoderado de Arendelle—explico el santo de bronce, extrayendo el sobre de entre sus ropas —sin embargo creo que he llegado tarde

—Uff que alivio, realmente pensamos que estabas dispuesto a destruir el castillo—hablo con cierta vergüenza Anna—tomando el escrito para leerlo

—Me pregunto quién habrá sido el responsable de enviarte la carta—dijo Elsa mirando junto a su hermana el recado

—He sido yo su majestad—La tranquila voz de Kai sonó a espaldas de la reina—Supuse que la intervención de este joven era necesaria en caso de que el invierno no desapareciera. Espero no haberla molestado con esto majestad

—En lo absoluto Kai, fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho. Gracias—dijo la reina sonriendo de forma sutil

—Si me permite alteza traeré el té—dijo Kai haciendo una leve inclinación para luego marcharse

—Aun no comprendo porque te llamaron a ti para terminar con el invierno—comento Anna—No, no me malinterpreten solo que no entiendo como lo hubieras podido controlar. Ya sabes Elsa era la única que podía deshacer la tormenta

Hyoga y Elsa sonrieron en complicidad—Al igual que tu hermana, yo también tengo la capacidad de crear hielo y controlarlo—dijo el rubio

—¿E-es eso cierto? Pero Elsa ha sido la única con ese poder—Anna miraba con sorpresa la pequeña demostración que el santo de bronce realizaba, apenas una pequeña esfera de hielo se había formado en la mano del caballero

Una risita nerviosa broto de los labios de la princesa para después dar paso a una risa de alegría— ¡Es increíble! No puedo creer que existan más personas con poderes como tú—dijo tomando a su hermana por los brazos —Elsa ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No puede ser, pero si eres tú—la voz de Kristoff ocasiono que todos los presentes dirigieran la mirada hacia él. El cortador y proveedor de hielo venia bajando las escaleras para darle alcance a su prometida

—Kristoff—exclamo Anna aun feliz

— ¿Acaso ya se conocían? — pregunto Elsa una vez que se les unió

—Sí, él fue quien me trajo de Oslo hasta Arendelle —intervino Hyoga—aunque no creí que nos veríamos de nuevo

—Así es ¿Recuerdan que les comente que Sven se comió la ensalada de alguien en Olso? —Explico kristoff —pues era de él

— Hyoga, tú y Elsa tienen mucho que contarnos—comento Anna tomándolo del brazo —Vengan iremos a la biblioteca

Hyoga miro a Elsa quien solo pudo negar levemente ante la impulsividad de su hermana. Si bien la princesa daba la impresión de ser algo desenfrenada cosa que a Hyoga le hacía recordar un poco a Seiya, la joven parecía alguien agradable tanto por su manera hiperactiva en hablar como en actuar

0ooooo0

—¿Hace cuanto que se conocen? Según recuerdo Elsa jamás ha salido del castillo —pregunto Anna ingresando a la biblioteca junto a los demás

—Es una larga historia—dijo Elsa

—Puff no importa tenemos tiempo—dijo la princesa haciendo un ademan con su mano para restarle importancia a la cuestión del tiempo. Anna nunca antes había oído a su hermana hablar de algún chico, incluso se llegaba a preguntar si no terminaría completamente sola, cosa que no le agradaba y la sola idea de que aquel joven tuviera la misma habilidad que ella le daba más emoción aun

— Anna ¿Recuerdas la vez que nuestros padres te dijeron que iría a una escuela especial? —pregunto la peli plata a su hermana

—Sí, fue hace mucho, cuando aun éramos niñas

—Pues no era una escuela como tal. Fui a un lugar en el que pudiera aprender a controlar mis poderes —comenzó a relatar la reina—Mamá y papá habían encontrado a un hombre capaz de controlar la nieve y el hielo como yo, fue por ello que me enviaron a Rusia donde él vivía—Tanto Anna como kristoff miraron impresionados a Elsa

—Espera un momento ¿Estás diciendo que existen más personas en el mundo con poderes como los tuyos?—pregunto el proveedor de hielo

—Elsa ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? —cuestiono la menor de las hermanas

Elsa miro dolida a su hermana —Anna yo no creí que fuera necesario, nunca pensé siquiera en la posibilidad de volver a tener contacto nuevamente con él

—Descuida Elsa, entiendo— dijo la castaña postrando su mano en la de su hermana, dedicándole en el proceso una tierna sonrisa

Pasaron horas explicándole a Anna y Kristoff sobre el entrenamiento de ambos en Siberia, sobre su compañero Isaac y su maestro Camus. De igual forma Hyoga relato lo que le había pasado en todos estos años y su misión como caballero, así como también las batallas que había librado. Era más de media noche cuando terminaron de hablar

—Ya es algo tarde, creo que será mejor ir a dormir—comento Anna poniéndose de pie— Me dará gusto que pases unos días con nosotros Hyoga— hablo la castaña —Nos veremos mañana, buenas noches— se despidió al igual que Kristoff, para después dirigirse a su habitación

Ambos quedaron solos en la sala cosa que Hyoga aprovecho para expresarle la duda que desde hacía rato le estaba carcomiendo

—Elsa quisiera preguntarte ¿Por qué tus padres mantuvieron cerrado el reino?

La joven reina se tenso ligeramente y guardo silencio unos segundos hasta que finalmente hablo —Seis meses después de que regrese a Arendelle comencé a tener terribles pesadillas, muchas de las cuales parecían ser mas como visiones. Una noche mientas dormía perdí el control de mis poderes, desgraciadamente Anna se encontraba en la misma habitación que yo y parte de hielo la afecto—relato con cierta tristeza— Luego de ello el dominio que tenia sobre mis poderes se vio afectado a tal punto de que mis padres decidieron cerrar el castillo para impedir que alguien más resultara herido.

Hyoga escuchaba con atención lo que su amiga relataba, de alguna forma le resultaba extraño que Elsa tuviera ese tipo de problemas después de haber dejado Siberia — ¿Qué tipo de sueños tuviste?

—Eran bastante extraños, pero la mayoría me mostraban lo devastadores que son mis poderes, incluso en una ocasión pude visualizarte a ti y a nuestro maestro Camus, recuerdo bien que ambos se desplomaban completamente congelados en medio de una gran explosión

La sorpresa en el rostro del caballero se hizo presente ante lo último mencionado por ella, eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido en la pelea que años atrás tuvo con su maestro en el templo de Acuario.

Elsa noto lo repentinamente callado que se encontraba el rubio—Ya es bastante tarde— agrego para llamar su atención y dejar el tema zanjado— Será mejor mostrarte tu habitación—dijo poniéndose de pie, Hyoga salió de sus pensamientos y siguió a la chica

Elsa lo encamino hacia una de las habitaciones del palacio, pasaron por la estancia principal, para después atravesar el jardín y llegar a otra fracción del castillo donde se encontraban los cuartos de la familia real.

Caminaron por un extenso pasillo el cual conectaba con las habitaciones privadas del castillo, Elsa paró en seco delante de una de las puertas y acto seguido la abrió para ingresar junto con el caballero.

El cuarto era enorme y sobre todo acogedor, el piso contaba con alfombrado rojo además de una cama matrimonial pegada a la pared de lado izquierdo, la cual era acompañada por una mesita de noche. Frente a la cama se encontraba un armario de roble con detalles hechos a mano y junto a este una puerta la cual suponía era el baño; por último el cuarto también contaba con un balcón con vista al mar y a una parte del reino

—Esta será tu habitación espero estés cómodo—dijo Elsa adentrándose a un más—Si necesitas algo solo toca la campanilla— le explico tomando una diminuta campana que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche

—No creo que sea necesario, aun así te lo agradezco—le sonrió el ruso

Elsa camino hasta el balcón, parándose de perfil se dedico a contemplar una parte de su reino. La luna en estado menguante iluminaba la noche acompañada de un hermoso manto de estrellas, Hyoga observaba embelesado la hermosa imagen de Elsa siendo iluminada por la luz lunar

Ella volteo y le dedico una amable sonrisa, sus bellos ojos azules clavados en su ser resaltaban con su blanca piel y hacían la combinación perfecta con su vestido. El santo de cisne no dudo en acercársele para observar juntos el bello panorama que les brindaba el castillo

—Elsa ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, en todo ese lapso sucedieron tantas cosas. Luego de que te marchaste no dejaba de pensar en venir hasta aquí y ver si al igual que yo habías logrado lo que tanto anhelabas. Ahora puedo ver en lo que te has convertido y me alegra mucho saber que conservaste esa conexión especial que tienes con tu hermana — Hyoga dejo de prestar atención al colorido pueblo y observo a su acompañante—Aun así lamento no haber estado aquí antes, siempre se presentaba algo: el torneo galáctico, la batalla en las 12 casas, Poseidón, Hades, Artemisa

La peli plata entrelazo sus manos detrás de su espalda —Lo sé, se que tu deber como caballero es proteger a Atena y la tierra, no tienes por qué disculparte. Se lo que es que millones de personas dependan de ti, aun cuando tengas que sacrificar tu libertad, es tu deber estar ahí — hablo la reina prestándole toda su atención—Lo importante es que estas aquí y a pesar de todo cumpliste tu promesa

El silencio se instalo nuevamente entre los dos, ninguno dijo nada y solo se quedaron disfrutando la compañía del otro. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente Elsa rompió el silencio

—Hyoga hace un momento nos contaste lo que te había sucedido durante todo este tiempo—hablo la reina —Sin embargo no mencionaste a Camus

Hyoga se tenso al escucharla, sabía perfectamente que una pregunta como aquella era inevitable y que difícilmente podría evitar contestarle. Los segundos pasaban y el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse tenso ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué su incompetencia para mantenerse inmune en batalla le habían hecho perder la vida a Camus con tal de enseñarle aquella importante lección? ¿O incluso que fue lo suficientemente débil para deshacerse de los sentimientos que tanto lo ataban a su madre y por los cuales Isaac murió?

Por su parte Elsa se pregunto si el joven guerrero la había escuchado. Hyoga apretó ligeramente el tubo del barandal y suspiro — La vida para un caballero de Atena es complicada en muchos aspectos. Siempre luchamos, nos arriesgamos y lo damos todo con tal de defender las causas justas. —relato el legendario santo de bronce—Y en general todos los ideales que Atena representa. El seguir una meta noble implica hacer sacrificios, todos nosotros lo sabemos y es por eso que evitamos a toda costa formar lazos afectivos con alguien, nuestra vida y la de las personas que nos rodean siempre están en constante peligro —Hyoga fijo su mirada en Elsa—Fue por eso que no me atreví a venir después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí, lo entiendo y no puedo culparte por ello, al contrario te agradezco que tomaras todos los riesgos para poder venir—hablo con sinceridad Elsa

—Bueno ahora que la paz ha regresado, no existe tanto riesgo

— Me lo imagino. — luego de ello hubo un silencio

—Aun no comprendo que ha ocurrido con Camus—dijo la chica para retomar el tema

Hyoga sonrió con tristeza—La batalla que tuvimos contra el Santuario ha sido la más complicada que hemos tenido, muchas vidas se perdieron, entre ellas la de Camus—dijo finalmente

La mirada de Elsa se ensombreció y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a descender. Algunas partes del balcón se llenaron de escarcha y el clima se volvió más frio pero sin llegar a ser una tormenta como la que Hyoga recordaba que Elsa creaba cuando era presa de emociones tan abrumadoras. Un insoportable silencio se hizo presente, solo interrumpido por los lamentos de la reina.

El santo de Atena miraba con pena a su compañera, sintiéndose inútil para intentar tranquilizarla, él nunca había sido bueno para ese tipo de cosas de hecho ninguno de los santos a excepción de Shun eran muy dados a exteriorizar ese tipo de cosas.

El caballero acorto la distancia y la abrazo, no sabía si aquel gesto funcionaria pero si mal no recordaba el caballero de fénix siempre hacia algo similar cuando un pequeño Shun lloraba desconsolado. Para fortuna del santo su gesto fue correspondido—Lo lamento Elsa —logro articular mientras deslizaba su mano en la espalda de ella a modo de consolación.

Pasaron así varios minutos en los cuales la reina se limito a llorar la perdida, olvidando que sus poderes eran lo suficientemente peligrosos en el estado en el que se encontraba, cosa que dejo de importarle al recordar que el hombre frente a ella no era cualquier persona y por lo tanto sus poderes congelantes no le afectarían

—Nunca termine de agradecerle todo lo que me enseño—dijo entrecortadamente Elsa, sin despegarse del calor que le brindaba el cuerpo del caballero— Me hubiera gustado mucho verlo después de todo este tiempo

—Apuesto a que estaría complacido de ver lo mucho que has avanzado y sobre todo de la fuerte conexión que existe entre tu hermana y tú—comento Hyoga acariciando con ternura la cabeza de la chica quien en esos momentos le parecía el ser más frágil del mundo, todo lo contrario a la implacable líder que había enfrentado horas atrás.

Se separaron y Elsa apoyo su cuerpo en el barandal—Supongo que lo mismo ocurrió con Isaac—menciono luego de tranquilizarse un poco. Tanto Isaac como Hyoga le comentaron en algún momento que tenían una alta probabilidad de morir al momento de obtener la armadura e incluso después de tenerla, ya varios niños habían intentado hacerse con ella y muchos habían perecido. En aquel entonces Elsa no comprendía bien la magnitud de todo eso y ahora que Hyoga le había contado lo sucedido fue que lo enfrento luego de haber creído por mucho tiempo que ninguno de ellos llegaría a morir.

El santo de cisne cerró los ojos sabía que en algún momento debía hablar con Elsa de lo ocurrido con Isaac, no obstante la sola idea de revelarle que él fue el causante de la muerte de Camus e Isaac hacia mella en su ser —Isaac murió en el pilar del océano ártico como el honorable guerrero que era, a pesar de encontrase en las filas del enemigo, seguía siendo un hombre justo que anhelaba traer la paz a este mundo. Aun llevo conmigo su deseo de hacer que la paz reine en la tierra, él al igual que Camus, me recordó que no debo dejarme dominar por los sentimientos en combate

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, ella para digerir el terrible desenlace de Isaac y él para olvidar por un momento sus crímenes.

— ¿Sabes? En todo este tiempo que pase en el castillo siempre me gustaba observar las estrellas por la noche. Siempre que me encontraba triste o aburrida miraba por el ventanal, recuerdo bien que ustedes me enseñaron a identificar la constelación de cisne—hablo con todo apagado la reina

Hyoga dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, prestando especial interés en lo que la emperatriz decía " _entonces jamás ha vuelto a salir del castillo"_ pensó

—Pero lo que más me gustaba eran las auroras boreales—continuo ella—me hacían recordar lo que prometimos la vez que nos dependimos. Supongo que esa era la única forma de sentirme libre

— Elsa ¿Nunca intentaste salir? —pregunto de repente el caballero

—Después de lo que paso con Anna nunca me atreví a exponer a alguien más, mis padres decidieron que lo mejor sería ocultarme para no causar daño a nadie más, ni ellos a mí

Hyoga divago en sus pensamientos, formulando la idea de que sería bueno hacer algo por ella, alentarla a salir nuevamente fuera de Arendelle y que dejara un momento su responsabilidad de reina para salir del castillo que la mantuvo cautiva tantos años

—Elsa me gustaría que me acompañaras de vuelta a Japón –dijo el rubio con seriedad

— ¿Qué? —la propuesta le había caído de sorpresa lo suficiente como para dejar de mirar el cielo y enfocar la vista en su compañero con la inquietud de haber escuchado mal

—Acompáñame de regreso a Japón—volvió a repetir mirándola fijo

—Hyoga yo… no lo sé, no puedo dejar Arendelle

—Sé que es difícil y atrevido de mi parte pedirte algo así, sin embargo también considero que salir del castillo una sola vez te hará bien—Argumento

—Soy la reina ahora, mi pueblo me necesita no puedo irme así

—Solo serán unos cuantos días, además se que tendrás a alguien que se encargue del reino como lo era hasta antes de convertirte en la reina

La joven reina soltó un leve suspiro —Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ha sido un largo día, te hará bien descansar —hablo la chica evadiendo el tema, ya pensaría en la respuesta al día siguiente

El santo de bronce asintió sabiendo de antemano la intención de Elsa para evadir el asunto, le daría tiempo a su amiga para pensar mejor las cosas, después de todo no quería presionarla

Ambos volvieron hacia el interior de la habitación para despedirse, ya en el marco de la puerta Hyoga volvió a tomar la palabra—Por favor piensa lo que te dije

—Lo tendré en mente. —Contesto con sinceridad la reina— Buenas noches Hyoga— dijo de último dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después irse

—Buenas noches Elsa— dijo el rubio tocando con su mano el lugar que había tenido contacto con los labios de ella

Una vez que su anfitriona se marcho, el caballero entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, luego de prepararse para dormir se dejo caer en el colchón y cerró los ojos

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Hola! Después de casi dos semanas por fin he podido terminar este capítulo, he estado algo ocupada estas semanas con la escuela y se me ha complicado actualizar, por suerte ya pronto terminara el semestre y podre publicar más seguido, algo así como dos veces por semana pero eso será a principio de diciembre.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Antes de irme les mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo a** **Arajunior** **,** **YunaShiroiSparda** **y** **MontanaHatsune92**

 **MontanaHatsune92: luego de tanto tiempo por fin he vuelto a fanfic, jejeje me sorprende la rapidez con la que has adelantado las películas de saint seiya empezare a leerlas en esta semana, ya tengo mucho que leer y bueno que mejor que empezar con la película de Lucifer y terminar con lost canvas (ansiaba mucho esto =P) muchas gracias amigo, nos estamos leyendo n.n**

 **Además también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos que siguen de cerca este fic. Buen inicio de semana tengan todos ustedes y para cualquier cosa ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias siempre pueden hacérmelas saber por medio de PM o un reviews, siempre respondo (aunque algo tarde XD): nos leemos pronto n.n**


	3. Decisiones importantes

**Disclaimer…los personajes de Saint Seiya y Frozen no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Masami Kurumada y** **Walt Disney AnimationStudios**. **La trama es completamente mía**

 **Advertencias: Diferencias temporales entre Saint Seiya y Frozen, personalidades posiblemente OC**

El sol brillaba anunciando un nuevo día en el reino de Arendelle, los rayos del sol reflejados por las cristalinas aguas del fiordo le brindaban al castillo una belleza única. La mañana aun era fresca, sin embargo ello no impidió que poco a poco las calles comenzaran a ser transitadas y que los negocios abrieran sus puertas para recibir a los primeros clientes.

Dentro del palacio las actividades comenzaban a primera hora, siendo la reina una de las primeras en comenzar a laborar, seguida de los sirvientes encargados de preparar el desayuno y de mantener el castillo en orden.

En una de las habitaciones del palacio, Hyoga recién despertaba, luego de haberse pasado la noche anterior pensando en la conversación que sostuvo con Elsa le fue imposible conciliar el sueño y es que la tristeza reflejada en su rostro al contarle lo sucedido con Camus no era algo que deseaba ver. Dio gracias que no se vio en la necesidad de contarle a detalle lo sucedido con Isaac, lo cual decidió guardárselo hasta la muerte de ser necesario

Sin perder más tiempo acomodo las sabanas y se dispuso a tomar una ducha para desperezarse, una vez que termino salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la estancia principal donde esperaba encontrar a la reina.

Cruzo el enorme jardín donde el jardinero podaba unos cuantos arboles para darles forma. El caballero de bronce saludo cortésmente al hombre y continúo su andar, intentando recordar el camino hacia la biblioteca.

Una vez que llego a la habitación deseada pudo notar la presencia de Anna, la joven se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones luciendo un hermoso vestido verde pegado a un corpiño negro con algunos encajes dorados, entre sus manos sostenía una zanahoria

—Buenos días princesa Anna—saludo Hyoga

Ana se sobresalto y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el santo— Hola Hyoga—sonrió

—Parece que te he sorprendido—dijo el rubio al notar la primera reacción de la chica—Lo siento no era mi intención

—No es nada, descuida—le calmo —Es solo que no esperaba verte aquí tan temprano, después de todo tú y Elsa se quedaron hablando hasta tarde —dijo con cierta picardía en su voz —Por cierto en un momento será servido el desayuno—le comunico

—Gracias—fue todo lo que le caballero pronuncio, evitando pensar en lo dicho por la castaña — ¿Por qué tienes una zanahoria en la mano, acaso alimentaras a Sven?—pregunto al notar el objeto en la mano derecha de ella

—Oh así que también lo conoces

—Así es ayer tuve el placer de conocerlo después de todo se comió mi ensalada de zanahoria en el restaurante—dijo de manera divertida

—Es verdad Kristoff ya nos había comentado que Sven se comió la ensalada de uno de los comensales del restaurante al que había ido ayer. Aunque no creímos que fueras tú—La princesa rio divertida imaginando la escena—Pero no es lo que tú crees, esta zanahoria le pertenece a alguien más…

Detrás de ellos la puerta se abrió revelando a un muñeco hecho de nieve sin su característica zanahoria —Anna de casualidad has visto mi…. ¡Oh! ¿Quién es él?—El pequeño ser miro con alegría al joven que se encontraba junto con Anna

Hyoga miro atónito al muñeco, a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo aun recordaba claramente a ese adorable hombre de nieve que Elsa había creado solo para intentar alegrarlo

—Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos—se presento el alegre muñeco, acercándose hacia ellos

—Olaf eres tú —exclamo con sorpresa Hyoga

—Espera ¿conoces a Olaf?— pregunto Anna visiblemente curiosa

—Así es, cuando éramos niños Elsa y yo jugábamos con él—Hyoga se agacho a la altura de la criatura de nieve—No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar?

—La magia de Elsa lo ha hecho posible —explico Anna al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba al muñeco —Aquí tienes Olaf —dijo colocarle de nueva cuenta la zanahoria.

Hyoga miro detenidamente la pequeña nube que seguía al muñeco, la cual le proporcionaba la temperatura adecuada para que Olaf no se derritiera, de hecho noto que un casi imperceptible aire frio envolvía el cuerpo de nieve

Una vez que su nariz fue puesta, pudo hablar con normalidad—Así está mucho mejor gracias. ¿Anna quien es él?—le susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que el santo lo escuchara

—Mi nombre es Hyoga, soy un viejo amigo de Elsa—se presento con una cálida sonrisa, volviéndose a poner de pie —Me alegra volver a verte Olaf

— ¿Eres un amigo de Elsa? ¡Es maravilloso! —Dijo Olaf viéndolo desde abajo— Woow eres muy alto—el comentario le saco una pequeña risa al caballero

De pronto la reina hizo acto de presencia en la estancia, vistiendo su elegante vestido azul —Buenos días chicos— dijo de forma educada y con una agradable sonrisa, los presentes contestaron el saludo — ¿Dónde está Kristoff?

—Salió muy temprano con Sven al pueblo dijo que nos vería más tarde—le comunico su hermana

—Ya veo—la emperatriz miro a su invitado—Espero que hayas dormido bien Hyoga porque tengo pensado mostrarte todo Arendelle

—Eso suena fantástico—dijo con sinceridad el cisne

Una de las sirvientas del palacio apareció en el lumbral de la puerta —Disculpe la interrupción alteza pero el desayuno está listo

—Gracias iremos de inmediato—contesto Elsa logrando que la mujer abandonara la sala —Tenemos mucho por hacer—dijo tomando a Hyoga de la mano para guiarlo hacia el comedor

Una vez que llegaron los cuatro se sentaron en la enorme mesa rectangular con Elsa a la cabeza, acompañada de Anna y Hyoga a los costados, junto a Hyoga se encontraba Olaf. De inmediato la mesa fue llenada con distintos platillos, los cuales eran traídos por sirvientas y ayudantes de cocina

Todos en la habitación se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente —Dime Hyoga ¿qué es lo que se siente estar al servicio de una diosa? —rompió el silencio Anna, si mal no recordaba la noche anterior el ruso les había comentado sobre ello

— ¿Conoces a una diosa?—pregunto igualmente Olaf quien tomaba un tazón de agua con Hielos

—Así es, es la diosa de la guerra y sabiduría Atena. Yo junto con mis hermanos le juramos lealtad y la protegemos de los demás dioses que intentan destruir la vida en el planeta —Explico el joven —Ha sido difícil luchar contra el enemigo, a veces la muerte de algún ser querido es inminente pero al final el luchar por defender lo que amas te da la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, eso es algo que todos los caballeros compartimos

—Al parecer tienes una relación muy estrecha con tus hermanos ¿no es así? sus padres deben estar orgullosos —dijo Anna

—Bueno la verdad es que no somos hermanos de la misma madre. Todos nosotros somos huérfanos, no tenemos ningún familiar

— ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento no sabía…

—Descuida— la calmo Hyoga—De hecho mis hermanos Seiya, Shiryu, shun e Ikki hemos aprendimos a ver la vida de forma distinta, los cinco formamos un lazo de amistad lo suficientemente fuerte como para vernos como algo más que simples compañeros de armas

—Eso es algo muy bello—comento la princesa con aire compasivo. Por alguna razón Anna sentía cierta empatía para con ellos pues sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía perder a un ser querido y quedarse completamente sola, cosa que cambio gracias a los lazos de amistad que volvió a crear con su hermana Elsa.

Hyoga sonrió ante el gesto de la chica, Elsa por su parte se mantenía al margen de la conversación, sin embargo debía admitir que la frase de su hermana le había llamado la atención al imaginarse los sentimientos que habían orillado a Anna para expresar aquello

—Vaya seria genial poder conocerlos, suenan maravillosos—dijo finalmente Anna revolviendo una parte de su platillo

Hyoga tomo aquello como una oportunidad única para volver a plantear su propuesta —Y entonces Elsa ¿lo pensaste?—pregunto el caballero a la reina

—Aun no, sin embargo no creo conveniente el salir de viaje, el reino no puede quedarse sin nadie—explico de manera tranquila Elsa

—¿Viajar? ¿Elsa de que viaje hablas?—pregunto Anna más que intrigada

—Le propuse a Elsa acompañarme de regreso a Japón— aclaro el rubio—creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que salga del fiordo y conozca un poco más

—La idea no suena nada mal ¿tú que opinas Elsa?—la emoción era evidente en Anna y ello no solo lo revelaba su gran sonrisa sino también la mirada destellante que le brindaba a Elsa

—No te ilusiones mucho Anna recuerda que…

—Tú también podrías acompañarnos si lo deseas Anna—la interrumpió Hyoga

Elsa miro molesta al joven el cual estaba utilizando a Anna pensando en involucrarla para que convenciera a su hermana de aceptar, sin embargo el santo ignoraba la fiera mirada que la reina le lanzaba

—En verdad me encantaría mucho conocer Japón— exclamo emocionada Anna

Elsa volteo a ver a su hermana—No será pasible Anna, Arendelle no puede quedarse abandonado y menos ahora que las puertas vuelven a abrirse

—Por favor Elsa será divertido, hace mucho que no sales del castillo y Kristoff puede encargarse de mantener controlado todo, además siempre podemos contar con el apoyo de los consejeros…. por favor Elsa —le suplico

—He dicho que no Anna —dijo de manera serena pero firme. El rostro de la princesa se entristeció al mismo tiempo en que la temperatura de la habitación descendía unos cuantos grados, cortesía de la reina —Ahora si me disculpan— La emperatriz noto aquel pequeño desliz en sus poderes y para evitar algo peor se vio obligada a salir del lugar

La vieron salir del comedor hacia los jardines—Uff es muy difícil de persuadir—dijo Anna dándose por vencida —A veces quisiera que dejara por un momento su seriedad y disfrutara más de las cosas

—Es verdad casi no sale y se la pasa todo el día en su despacho— La apoyo Olaf—me pregunto si estará bien

—Eso la convierte en una buena reina—la voz de Hyoga se dejo oír llamando la atención de la princesa y él muñeco— En muchos aspectos es mejor mantenerse a raya ya que las emociones descontroladas pueden llevarte a la perdición. Solo trata de ver lo que es mejor para su pueblo y su familia—el portador de la armadura de cisne había notado a la perfección el repentino descenso de temperatura y sobre todo entendía la causa

—Creo que tienes razón, pero aun así quisiera que por un momento estuviera fuera del palacio, fuera de Arendelle. Siempre ha estado encerrada en el fiordo al igual que yo, nunca pudimos ir más allá del castillo y sus alrededores —dijo la castaña mirando el lugar por donde Elsa se había marchado—Hay veces en las que me gustaría estar con ella más tiempo

—Será mejor que hable con ella—dijo Hyoga y dicho aquello se levanto de la silla para ir tras ella

0ooooo0

— ¡Elsa!—exclamo el caballero acercándose a la actual reina quien miraba a una camada de patitos caminando detrás de su mamá hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque que formaba parte del enorme jardín

—Elsa lo lamento, no era mi intención hacerte enfadar —comenzó Hyoga

—Sabes bien que no puedo irme y dejar a un lado mis responsabilidades —dijo con molesta —No debiste involucrar a Anna en esto, siempre he odiado rechazarla y matar sus ilusiones ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido volver a juntarnos?

—Tienes razón Elsa no debí apoyarme de Anna, entiendo perfectamente tu enojo mi intención no era hacerte sentir mal ni a ti ni a tu hermana. Solo quería que conocieras más lugares, que salieras junto a mí y descubrieras cosas más allá de Arendelle y sus alrededores. Elsa has crecido y te has convertido en la respetable reina de este lugar y con ello obtuviste mayores responsabilidades, lo sé…—Hyoga hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarla directamente a los ojos y tomarla con delicadeza de los hombros—Pero incluso a veces es bueno que te relajes un poco, Anna también se preocupa por ti ya que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo sumida en tu deber, quiere verte y compartir muchas cosas contigo como antes.

Elsa desvío la mirada; una parte de ella sabía que el caballero de bronce tenía razón, mientras que la otra parte le planteaba la posibilidad de no llegar a ser la líder que Arendelle necesitaba

—Te pido disculpas y entenderé si rechazas mi propuesta. No era mi intención hacerte enfadar— el cisne alejo sus manos de los hombros de ella y se dispuso a retirarse

—Hyoga espera— la voz de la chica lo detuvo

Elsa pensaba en lo dicho por Hyoga, tal vez fue muy injusto de su parte haberse enojado con él y quizá tenía razón, pasaba mucho tiempo dedicándose con el alma a su reino como lo hubiera hecho su padre. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien su padre siempre tuvo tiempo para su familia, pasaba tiempo con ellas y con su madre, incluso fue hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que los poderes de ella no la afectaran y pudiera aprender a usarlos. Fue por la decisión de su progenitor que llego a conocer a Hyoga, Isaac y su maestro Camus. Jamás le pasó por la mente que sus responsabilidades como reina la estuvieran aislando de las personas a las que amaba y como consecuencia Anna se sintiera sola de nuevo.

—Creo que no he pensado lo suficientemente bien las cosas. Solo quería lo mejor para Anna y Arendelle, sin embargo mi deseo por protegerlos me ha estado orillando a separarme de lo que realmente importa —admitió bajando la mirada

Hyoga la tomo cuidadosamente por el mentón y la obligo a verlo—Está bien, se lo difícil que es querer impedir que algo le pase a tus seres queridos

—He perdido tanto tiempo que bien pude aprovechar pasando tiempo con Anna—se lamento—Si ese es el caso acepto acompañarte junto con Anna a Japón.—sentencio la joven de manera decidida, viendo la satisfacción en el rostro de su acompañante—Espero que no seamos una molestia

—Al contrario será un honor llevarlas su majestad

La emperatriz rio ante el comentario—Volvamos adentro y avisemos a Anna— dijo antes de cambiar su semblante por uno de angustia— Solo espero no haberla hecho sentir mal

—Estoy seguro de que ella lo comprende, sabe que no fue tu intención—animo el Santo colocando su mano en el hombro de ella, haciendo que la reina dejara de preocuparse

— ¿Cuándo partiremos?—pregunto ella caminando de regreso

—Si quieres hoy mismo—dijo el rubio como no queriendo la cosa, mirando hacia arriba y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos

Una dulce risa broto de los labios de la chica— Eso sería demasiado pronto, pero bien podríamos salir mañana por la mañana. Ahora que hemos decidido esto me temo que no podre mostrarte Arendelle

—Descuida, lo importante es que estemos juntos. —el comentario del joven santo logro que las mejillas de la reina se tornaran de un leve tono rojizo

—Y-ya sabes para recuperar el tiempo perdido y eso—trato de excusarse— Mejor volvamos adentro 0ooooo0

Al llegar al comedor vieron a Anna que recién terminaba de desayunar Olaf ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

—Anna —la llamo la joven reina acercándose hasta colocarse en la silla junto a ella

—Elsa perdóname, no quería…

—No Anna perdóname tú a mí, he pasado mucho tiempo ocupándome del reino, tanto que no pude notar que te estaba alejando. Lo he arruinado… de nuevo

— Elsa no arruinaste nada entiendo que estés ocupada y no podamos pasar tiempo juntas—hablo la menor de las hermanas estrechando sus manos con las de ella— pero eso no impedirá que te siga queriendo, eres mi hermana y nunca te dejare sola

Elsa se mostro aliviada y no pudo evitar abrazar a la más joven quien gustosa le correspondió el gesto — ¿Sabes? Tal vez no sea tan malo salir de Arendelle unos cuantos días—comento Elsa deshaciendo el abrazo

—¿Hablas enserio?—pregunto la castaña para reafirmar lo dicho

—Así es, tu hermana por fin accedió a acompañarme—expreso Hyoga acercándose a ellas luego de haberse mantenido recargado en el umbral de la puerta

— ¿Pero quién cuidara del Arendelle en nuestra ausencia?

—Kristoff se podar encargar, después de todo será un miembro de la familia real—dijo Elsa

Los ojos de Anna se llenaron de ilusión y una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios— ¿Cuándo saldremos?—pregunto con infantil emoción

—Mañana mismo—le informo su pariente—a primera hora

— ¡¿Mañana?!

—Sí, ¿sucede algo malo?—pregunto el único hombre en la estancia

—No, no, nada de eso—la princesa movió las manos de forma negativa mientras se ponía de pie—Es solo que hay mucho por hacer. Primero tomare un baño no, no, no preparare el equipaje…Hummm, oh ya sé, me duchare mientras pienso lo que llevare

— ¿No sería más apropiado que avisaras primero a Kristoff sobre nuestro viaje?—opino divertida su hermana

—Es verdad me había olvidado de él. ¡Ya se, iré a buscarlo!—dicho esto salió lo más rápido que pudo— ¡Los veré luego!

Reina y guerrero rieron por la actitud de la menor—Parece que el cambio de planes la alegro—comento el cisne

—No la había visto tan feliz desde el día de la coronación— Elsa se levanto de su sitio y camino hasta el rubio— Será mejor que yo haga lo mismo, tengo que dejar todo listo antes de partir ¿Qué harás mientras tanto Hyoga?

—Me gustaría meditar un momento, pero no veo un lugar adecuado para ello

—Podrías utilizar la habitación de los retratos esta junto a los dormitorios. Esta vacía la mayor parte del tiempo a excepción de las mañanas cuando hacen el aseo—le sugirió

—Te lo agradezco mucho Elsa—dicho esto la emperatriz encamino a su invitado hacia el lugar.

La habitación lucia un hermoso candelabro colgante, el piso era de madera, como en casi todo el palacio y contaba además con varios sillones tanto en la parte central como en los costados, sin embargo lo más llamativo de todo eran los recuadros que adornaban casi en su totalidad las paredes

—Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo—ofreció amablemente Elsa

—Descuida estaré bien

La reina asintió y se retiro dejando al guerrero ateniense solo. Hyoga se paseo por la habitación, que más bien parecía la sala de un museo de pintura, contemplando los diversos recuadros. Luego de analizar las pinturas finalmente decidió colocarse en uno de los sillones centrales, colocando su cuerpo de la misma forma que lo hacía santo dorado de virgo y elevando su cosmoenergia

Necesitaba comunicarse vía cosmos con Saori y explicarle lo que tenía planeado. Desde hace algunos años que no se comunicaba con alguien de esa forma por lo que necesitaba concentrarse. Elevo ligeramente su cosmos tratando de hacer contacto con su diosa

—Atena si mi voz te logra alcanzar por favor respóndeme

—Hyoga, Hyoga—luego de unos minutos escucho una voz femenina —Hyoga ¿Qué es lo que sucede, a caso te ha sucedido algo malo?

—Agradezco tu preocupación, descuida todo está bien. Ahora mismo me encuentro en Noruega, más específicamente en el reino de Arendelle cerca de Olso—conto el joven— Quisiera pedirte un favor si no es mucha molestia

—No hay problema Hyoga, dime que necesitas—le contesto de manera calmada

0ooooo0

Pasaron varias horas donde Hyoga esperaba a las dos hermanas, en el transcurso había estado explorando el castillo, eso sin adentrarse mucho, no quería ser impertinente por lo que solo recorría los exteriores y miraba de lejos algunas habitaciones. Algunos soldados que pasaban junto a él de vez en cuando lo veían con rencor pues recordaban el incidente del día anterior, aun no se explicaban cómo era posible que ese joven tuviera la capacidad para encargarse de más de la mitad de los guardias que defendían el castillo.

Kristoff llego alrededor del medio día acompañado de Sven ambos habían ido a caminar por el pueblo y es que de cierta forma el cortador de hielo disfrutaba de la nueva posición en la que se encontraba. Todos los habitantes le sonreirán o lo saludaban, incluso alguno que otro le obsequiaba zanahorias al reno quien las aceptaba gustoso. Fue gracias a Anna que se había comenzado a relacionar con las personas que conformaban el reino, logrando que más de uno lo tuviera en estima tanto como a la reina y su hermana

En cuanto los soldados que custodiaban la entrada del palacio le abrieron las puertas una de las sirvientas se apresuro a su encuentro

—Buen día joven Kristoff, la princesa Anna ha solicitado su presencia. Ahora mismo se encuentra en su recamara, dice que es urgente—le anuncio

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave?—pregunto alarmado

—Todo lo contrario señor, la reina y la princesa planean salir de viaje—dijo la mujer

—Gracias iré de inmediato—dicho esto apresuro su andar para encontrarse con su prometida— _¿Acaso pensaran irse y dejar Arendelle así como así?_ —pensó

Al llegar a la habitación de su prometida toco la puerta, fue hasta que escucho un "adelante" cuando procedió a entrar encontrándose a la dueña de su corazón metida en su armario aventando miles de prendas a la cama

— ¿Anna está todo bien?¿Es verdad que Elsa y tú planean ir de viaje?—le pregunto caminando hasta estar a una distancia prudente para no ser alcanzado por los proyectiles de ropa que la dama lanzaba

La chica dejo por un momento lo que hacía al escuchar la voz del rubio—Kristoff me alegra que estés de regreso —dijo acortando la distancia que la separaba de su amado—Sí, es verdad, Elsa y yo iremos a Japón ¿No te parece genial?—contesto con una enorme sonrisa y evidente emoción en su voz

— ¿Qué?—Exclamo él, aun sin poder creer lo que le decía—Pero ¿Cuándo decidieron eso? ¿Y porque no me lo mencionaste antes? —le recrimino con un tono ligeramente ofendido

—Lo decidimos esta mañana en el desayuno—le contesto volviendo a lo que había dejado—Trate de buscarte pero recordé que habías salido, le dije a una de las sirvientas que te avisara en cuanto llegaras—le explico con su jovial actitud y su imborrable sonrisa

—Veo que estás maravillada con la idea—le dijo Kristoff. Por más que lo intentara jamás podría enojarse con ella, pues su actitud loca y espontanea lo hacían desistir de cualquier objeción que él tuviera, en esos momentos deseaba tanto tener la postura firme que Elsa mostraba con ella, aunque a decir verdad algunas veces también lograba tener efecto en ella

— ¿Y qué pasara con Arendelle, piensan dejarlo solo?—pregunto digiriendo la noticia

—Claro que no, tú te aras cargo de todo mientras estamos fuera— le dijo de manera divertida al ver la cara de espanto que su prometido formaba

— ¿Yo?—dijo incrédulo

—Así es, eres el mejor candidato que existe

—No. Ni lo sueñes ¿Acaso no has visto el enorme papeleo que le llega a Elsa cada semana? No, definitivamente no—trato de imponerse

—Por favor Kristoff tu mismo decías que sería fantástico ser quien liderara Arendelle. Ahora ese día por fin ha llegado

—Sí, pero eso era hasta antes de ver lo que tu hermana tenía que hacer

—No estarás solo, recibirás ayuda del consejo real. Solo serán unos cuantos días. Hazlo por mí—le pidió la castaña poniendo sus manos en el rostro de él y mirándolo con sus mejores ojos de perrito

—Está bien—dijo no muy convencido, seguro de que se arrepentiría—Espero que para cuando lleguen el reino siga en pie—menciono en tono bromista—Solo prométeme que tendrán mucho cuidado

—Te lo prometo—le contesto antes de abrazarlo por el cuello y plantarle un tierno beso en los labios—Además iremos acompañadas por Hyoga, solo visitaremos unos cuantos días a sus hermanos. No pasara nada —dijo por ultimo apartándose de él

Esto último le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Kristoff —Di...dijiste… ¿a sus hermanos?

—Así es, dos de ellos viven en la mansión de la hija del millonario Mitzumasa Kido ¿Puedes creerlo? Desde hace mucho se contaba que ese hombre podía posicionarse como unos de los hombres más ricos del mundo, quien diría que su hija fuera la reencarnación de una diosa —le contaba con emoción recordando lo que la noche anterior les había contado Hyoga—La conoceremos a ella y a su elite de guerreros

Kristoff ignoro lo demás que Anna relataba con tanta ilusión pues se había concentrado más en la idea de ver a Anna rodeada de apuestos jóvenes como Hyoga, tratando de conquistarla. Conociéndola sabría que su actitud alegre y sociable le dejaría las puertas abiertas a cualquiera de esos chicos, tenía que asegurarse de que la mujer por la que daría su vida los mantuviera alejados

El maestro oficial y proveedor de hielo busco entre sus ropas, extrayendo una pequeña cajita verde menta. —Anna—la llamo con seriedad. Sabía que era arriesgado e incluso le parecía el peor momento para hacer algo así y no era que no pensara hacerlo en su momento pero realmente la situación lo ameritaba

— ¿Qué sucede?—La castaña lo miro atenta esperando que su prometido hablara. La seriedad que reflejaban las palabras de Kristoff la estaban poniendo ansiosa

—Se que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos y aun así estoy seguro de que tu eres la mujer por la que estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo—Kristoff le ofreció el cofre abierto revelando su contenido, un anillo de oro bastante sencillo el cual tenía un ligero destello en color verde

El rostro de la princesa reflejaba sorpresa pero sobre todo una alegría inmensa, no solo por el hecho de que fuera algo inesperado que justamente se presentaba el día en el que su hermana y ella tenían la oportunidad de salir más allá de Arendelle, sino porque era kristoff quien se lo obsequiaba—Kristoff yo… es hermoso

—Es demasiado precipitado, lo sé y no espero que consolidemos nuestra relación de forma tan apresurada—hablo el —estoy dispuesto a esperarte lo que sea necesario hasta que descubras que me quieres de la misma forma…

Toda su explicación se perdió cuando los delgados labios de la castaña se apoderaron de los suyos. Un beso casto y con toda la intención de sentirse tierno fue lo que recibió como posible respuesta, ante aquello el rubio solo pudo rodearla por la cintura, sintiendo las manos de ella anclarse a su cuello

—No hay nada que pensar, yo también siento lo mismo Kristoff

—Te estaré esperando—le prometió él, haciendo que la joven se sintiera encantada

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a ambos de su ensoñación—princesa Anna ¿Se encuentra aquí? Le he traído las maletas que me pidió—se escucho la voz de Gerda

—Adelante—contesto Anna

—Oh lamento interrumpirla, no sabía que el joven Kristoff se encontrara aquí— dijo la mujer entrando con lo pedido—Vendré más tarde

—No, no es necesario. Creo que es mejor que me dirija con Elsa, supongo que tendrá mucho que decirme si es que piensan dejarme a cargo. —dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la salida

—Kristoff—una vez afuera la voz de Anna llamo su atención y sin previo aviso su boca volvió a ser presa de los besos de la chica—Te veré después—dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Kristoff, la cual prometía mantenerse el resto del día

0ooooo0

— ¿Elsa?—llamo el cortador de hielo entrando en el despacho de la reina luego de que le autorizaran el acceso

—kristof adelante—lo invito la emperatriz-supongo que Anna ya te lo ha contado todo ¿no es verdad?

—Si, al menos la mayoría—respondió sentándose frente a ella— Me pidió que viniera contigo para que me indicaras lo que debo hacer en tu ausencia- dijo incomodo

—Descuida-trato de tranquilizarlo—Me he tomado la libertad de hacer una lista con los pendientes que deben ser atendidos durante los próximas semanas—la reina le extendió un rollo el cual fue desenrollado por el proveedor oficial de hielo— Kai te estará orientando en caso de que tengas algún inconveniente

— ¿To-todo esto?— pregunto el rubio sin poder ocultar su impresión al ver la enorme lista—Dime por favor que esto es todo

—Sí, es todo—contesto—Kristoff te encargo mucho esto, de ti dependerá Arendelle ¿Estás seguro de que puedo dejarte a cargo?—pregunto Elsa con cierta preocupación en su voz

—Por supuesto te prometo que todo estará bien, solo tengo que seguir esta lista ¿No?— dijo Kristoff de manera segura volviendo a enrollar el documento

—Es que no quiero que nada malo ocurra —confeso

—Confía en mi Elsa, te prometo que todo estará en orden. Tu solo relájate y disfruta tu visita a Japón—le aconsejo su futuro cuñado—Anna parece muy feliz y si ve que tu no disfrutas esto podría sentirse mal ¿No crees?

—Lo sé— Elsa soltó un suspiro-No eres la primera persona que lo menciona—contesto ella

—Y por lo que veo no seré la ultima—comento—Bueno ahora ya tienes una gran oportunidad para pasar tiempo con Anna, ambas se lo merecen

—Gracias Kristoff— menciono con sinceridad, esbozando una dulce sonrisa—Sera mejor que me apresure, aun quedan muchas cosas que debo atender antes de irnos.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación, Elsa parecía estar más calmada luego de hablar con Kristoff y es que por alguna razón la idea de abandonar el lugar en el que había pasado toda su vida le resultaba algo aterrador.

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola =D bueno si llegaron hasta aquí quiero decirles que gracias a la sugerencia de una bondadosa usuaria cofYunacof he corregido algunas cosas del anterior capitulo, ya saben cambiarle algunas cosas y agregarle otras que en su momento no hice, les pido una enorme disculpa por esto T^T**

 **Volviendo a este capítulo espero lo disfrutaran, una vez más estoy de vuelta y ahora que las clases terminaron me he puesto a corregir este y otros capítulos los cuales en su mayoría ya tenía escritos pero que por cuestiones de tiempo no había podido revisar. Les deseo un hermoso comienzo de semana y ya lo saben cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido n.n**

 **Arajunior: Es bueno volver a leerte y en especial porque tú crossover se ha quedado en la mejor parte. Estaré esperando la continuación, muchas gracias por tu comentario y bueno he aquí el capituló más largo que he publicado, ojala lo disfrutes n.n**

 **MontanaHatsune92 : Mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí y bueno ya que por fin tengo vacaciones puedo disfrutar plenamente de todo lo que has escrito, al menos puedo decir que valió la pena la espera ;) Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capituló te envuelva aun más. Por cierto estare esperando a que actualices Soul of Gold, esa Mabel tendrá mucho que decir XD**

 **YunaShiroiSparda : Hola Yuna, muchísimas gracias de verdad por ayudarme a mejorar el capitulo anterior, ahora que lo volví a leer me di cuenta de lo que decías. Espero que esta vez quedara mejor.**

 **Te mando un enorme abrazo, feliz inicio de semana n.n**


End file.
